


Four Word Story

by Tortellini



Series: FrUk Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Family Fluff, FrUK Week 2018, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Queer Families, Scary, Scary Stories, Twins, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: FrUk Week 2018, Day 1: FACE familyAlfred decides to tell his family a really scary story. Not for halloween or something; no, just for fun. You know, just his usual idea of fun...but maybe not the other's.Oneshot/drabble





	Four Word Story

"Four word story!" Alfred said excitedly, sitting down on the couch next to his twin--his little brother though, of course. His dad and his papa looked on. "Here it is: 'I heard my wife knock on the bathroom door, but then I remembered... our bathroom doesn't have a door.'"

Silence.

"I'm sorry, but the confusion of why your bathroom doesn't have a door far outweighs any horror this might evoke." said his dad, Arthur.

Alfred had an answer for that.

"Can't afford a door. The horror here is the realities of life."

"So what the fuck was she knocking on?" Matthew wondered.

"...this dick." Alfred smirked.

"Language." Arthur said immediately.

"Wait." His papa said then, Francis. "It's not even four words?"

Did anyone care?

 


End file.
